Dear Diary ,return!
by Tsuyoki Ryuujin-hana Natsume
Summary: on one of ikuto's nightly prowls in Amu's room ,he finds her diary. Amu is now on a chase that will lead her to her diary ,and perhaps a love. Amuto XD
1. Sadness and Surprise

Yume: I don't own shugo chara .peach pit does.

Once again ,it was night ._Time for my nightly prowl _ thought Ikuto. Whenever Amu went to bed , Ikuto would go into her room to look around , see if he could wake her up and scare the life outa her .Never worked .Amu sleeps really deep. But on this prowl Ikuto found something interesting ,something the tired Amu forgot to put away ,her diary. "hmmm"the feline smiled. Betting Amu would get so scared ,he looked at the first page .Apparently ,she started the diary when she began going to Seiyo.After looking through a few pages , iuto found some apparently very secret info. Smiling ,he ripped a page from the back of the diary ,and wrote a note for Amu. Silently ,Ikuto crept out through the balcony window.

Amu

" Eeeekkkkk!!"Amu screamed .Shuffling around she repeated ,"where is it ,where is it?!"."Where's what ?"asked a very sleepy Ran .Miki and Suu looked up and nodded "what?""My diary ,thats what !"Amu replied ."I left it here last night after the party ,but now its gone!""You mean the journal you were writing in before plopping on the bed ?"Miki asked?"Yes ,how long does t ta-'Amu stopped .Her hand had brushed against a note written on a paper from her diary .It fell on the floor .The word Ikuto made me pick it up quick.

It said

_Amu ,looks like I found your diary after so many prowls in your room. _Wait ,he went in my room!!And he did not just call me Amu . _If you want it back ,you'll have to take it from me . Anyway ,thanks ,so you do think I look cool .Have a Great life ._

_Ikuto ._

I was panicing and blushing . .Ikuto read my diary ! He saw my thoughts ."Amu?what wrong?" said Ran.

Yume: Ikuto ,how unthoughtful!

Ikuto : hey ,you made the story .

Amu: At least you don't have my real diary .

Ikuto waving a journal or so you thought .

Yume:Ohhhhhhh , i wanna read !

Amu steaming i will kill you both .

Yume and Ikuto : runs


	2. The anger

Yume: Sorry , I'm a very lazy person .I don't update so much .Plus ,I have 3 stories I really want .Two are Shugo chara's .if I had shugo chara's one would be a imaginative yet on time one XD.

My chapters are short since lately I haven't gotten many good ideas. I need help .I write short not long and boring.it is also my bday .Hectic .

Amu

"Ikuto ...diary ...letter " I manged to get out with my nervousness."Ikuto stole her diary ,read it and left a letter ."Miki said matter -of -factly."I glared at her."Hey ,it's your fault he found it ,you should pay attension to what your leaving out in the middle of a clean wide noticable desk"Miki said."Then ,seeing Amu's angry eyes ,Miki ran."What am I going to do? I That diary is very private!"I asked ."Go look for Ikuto of course "Optimistic Ran answered .That was agreeable ,and should have been the first thing I did . Good thing it was Saturday too .

Author

Ikuto lay on the grass reading Amu's diary .Every now and then he smirked . Yoru tried to sneak a peek at it every now and then ,but just got batted away by Ikuto . "What's that ?" a voice asked. .Looking up ,Ikuto saw Utau ,his annoying little sister . "A diary " Ikuto responded." who's ?" Utau asked "Amu's?".Jealosly ,she grabbed the diary and tried to take it out of Ikuto's hands .Failing , she let go .Ikuto got up and walked away ,dissapearing quickly with his cat like powers.Utau could have sworn he had smirked at her before going .A pitying smirk.

Yume: I know ,the main characters supposed ta be Amu ,I can;t help it .

Utau :Why is it that Ikuto always dislikes me? sniff

Yume : You want him to like you ? gag


	3. The Hunt

Yume : thanks for adding me to your lists !!i gotta work hard genki genki :P

**i don't own Shugo chara **

Amu

"Huff " Running around the town was not easy . Running for half a hour straight was nearly killing me . At least I could chara change with Ran ,but that also makes me tired .Even more probably.So far ,the search had been zero .nada .No clues whatsoever about where my diary could be .Rounding a corner I stopped and tried to catch my breath .Looking up ,I saw a flash of blond hair tied in two ponytails .utau .She turned around and looked at me jealosly .Probably about Ikuto Wait ,then she knew where Ikuto was! "Utau where i-" she flew away .She actually flew right out of my sight ! I was mad . Turning around ,I realized I was lost .Rain started to pour down .I found shelter in the roof o a cafe .Ordering a cup of hot tea ,I called Rima and then Yaya ,to meet me at the cafe .Cafe a chocola .Yaya probably knew where it was since she said ," Yay ,Ill be there soon !Buy me a cookie! "Rima said she would come to .I sighed and sipped my tea . It was too bitter .adding some sugar ,I wished I could also call Nadishiko .Call her and talk .Invite her over .I guess I really did miss her.

Yume This chapter doesnt have much action .Sorry .Oh ,in this story ,Amu is like in The show .she is friends with NadiSHiko. Doesn't know nadishko is a boy .

Nadishiko /nadihiko : I wanna see Amu too .:("

Yume : whoa ,were'd you come from ?

Nadishiko /Nadihiko : ...bye...


	4. Alert : not a chapter

Hello everyone .

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated .My computer broke so we had to reinstall windows .Then ,I had to copy my documents and install openoffice .So I haven't been able to write .If your mad ,I'm sooooooooooo sorry again .Expect the new chapters up soon .Within this week since I haven't had time to write them .

Again .,im sorry for the problem.


	5. An old friend

Yume :Yes this story is up !

Nagehiko/Nadishko ( I think I spelled it right this time ...) Yea ,we were getting bored .

Yume : ...we as in ...

nagehiko /Nadishko : Kukai ,Tadase ,Amu ,Ami ,Class prez , Rima ,Ikuto and me .And all your audience.

Amu

I wish Nadishko was here .But ,she isn't so I'll have to deal with it .

Since there was no Nadishko , I decided on Rima .Just when I was about to call her ,someone rang the doorbell.I went and opened the door ,O ! my wish came true ! There ,was Nadishko ! " Hi ,Amu-chan. Oga-sama decided I deserved a break ,I was doing very well is what she said. ""nadishko ! " I said ,before wrapping her in a bear hug. " Wait ,don't you live far away? Sooo... " " Hai I'm sleeping over ! I hope you don't mind " .she replied .Just then ,my mother came in "who's th- Oh Nadishko !When did you come!" " She wants to sleep over ,can she mom ?' I asked ." Of course ! Ami ! Nadishiko's here !"she called .That Ami was the last one here I wanted .Slam ! Ami had wrapped nadishko up in her own miniture bear hug ."Nadwishikwo ! How aw ywo?"Ami said .Yes it was hard to understand her baby talk .

" Amu ,something seems to be troubling you "Nadishiko said .Well ,it's time I 'fessed .i didn't want to spoil the mood .i motioned for us to step out on my balcony ,to avoid the sleeping Ami. Quickly I explained everything to her . When I finished ,Nadishiko closed her eyes .When she opened them ,there was fire burning in her eyes ." darn you Ikuto , I'm going to hunt you down right now!" Nadishko started to jump of the balcony .i realized she character changed ,and before she hurt herself ,used the tactic rima used on Tadase .A bucket on her head .After a few moments ,she calmed down .(Don't ask me why I had a bucket there ,I just did.) She blushed ,then said , ' Amu we have to get t back !" luckly ,tihs time she was calm .

Yume: Yay ,its longer!


	6. Chase

Amu

"Today ,I will chase Ikuto " Amu made as a resolve .With determined face and clenched fist ,she dragged Nadishiko over to her front yard ."You search in that direction ,and I'll search their .We'll meet up at the library directly across town .And with that ,Amu zooomed off.

Where could a thieving ,smart-aleck ,stupid cat be .She started checking the alleyways .When it was getting dark ,she decided too check one more ,then get to the library.Amu quickly realized that she didn't tell Nadishiko the time. "Oh well, she Nadishiko ,she scare up something to do ."Amu thought. When she turned the corner to the last alleyway ,Amu's eyes widened .A man was trying to kill someone ! Quickly ,Amu went over and punched the guy in the gut .When she turned back to help the girl ,Amu was quickly knocked on the head .The man stomped on her hand ,then started swearing at her . Amu nearly went unconsious when ,the guy was knocked out ,by ,Ikuto ! She checked the girl ,and saw she already ran ,before fainting .

Amu awoke in a house that smelled like ,milk .

Yume:Guess who it iiiiiiiiiiiis !!SINGING

Ikuto :Amu's alright ,just some bruises and such.

Amu:JUST SOME! I'LL KILL YOU ,BUT BEFORE THAT ,GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY!!


	7. No invitation

Yume:ok ,I've been in a imaginging frenzy these few days.Sorry I didn't write sooner .

Amu

I woke up in a house that smelled like milk. Don't ask how , I know milk has a smell ,but you need a lot of it to make this smell .And ,there were no containers of milk anywhere ,maybe in the fridge in the kitchen a few leaps away ,but definitely not I the living room where I was put on a sofa.

_Ah ,amu ,but who's house s this _, I asked myself ._Maybe _,_ wait no impossible , it could be ...no it couldn't be ,... _"Yo ,see you've woken up ._oh no ! It is ikuto's ! "_Anyway ,i'm going out to buy some stuff ,wanna come ? "he asked ."no ,I'm staying here ."_wherever here was ._"Alright then . He said ,then left.

_I need to start searching!_ I thought frantically ._But where would a thieving-feline hide a girl's diary?!_

Ikuto

_If amu thinks she'll find her diary in my house ,she's wrong ,_Ikuto smirked ,the patted a bulge in his pocket.

Amu

" Arghhhhhhh ,where is it !" Amu schreeched . Ran ,Miki and Suu weren't here to help look either .She had nearly torn apart his house looking for it._oh no ,what if he took it with him?_ Amu thought. She started tidying his house ._I'll just clean up ,act as if nothing happened ,and stay in Ikuto's house until I find my diary . _Amu devilishly planned .


	8. Found

Yume; I decide to end things with this chapter .sorry .but I might have bonus chaps. Sorry it took so long .im thinking of other ideas ,so im not too interested in these .i'll try my best! Gambare!

Ikuto returned from shopping to find Amu still on the sofa ,with a book covering her face."yo ,Amu ,wake up! " "Yea what?" said a very grouchy Amu ,then she gasped .ikuto was holding in his hand ,her diary ."You want this don't you?"Ikuto smirked. "Give it to me!!"Amu said ,then lunged at ikuto ,falling on him. Blushing ,Amu reached for her diary ,grabbed it and dashed out the door .She didn't notice ikuto's little smirk .

Back home ,Amu flipped open her diary to record the past day."oh no he didn't! "What ?" asked Ran Miki and Suu?(they were waiting for her at home.)

Her diary was all blank pages , except for a few comments Ikuto wrote. "Hmm ,you sure are dramatic.. You really like the kiddy king that much?" said one note ."So ,you found out "said a voice behind her. A voice which belonged to someone she very much didn't want to see. Holding again ,Amu's diary .For sure this time it was hers." I'll give this to you if you do one thing for me. " "What?" "Go on a date with me ."

Shocked ,Amu stared at him ,then blushed ."Why ?You have utau." Ikuto snorted rudely "but she's my sister! ""Yea bu-" "no buts ." For the sake of her thoughts Amu agreed .Only one though .And she got the diary now .Leaping onto the porch ,ikuto said ."See you at the usual place. _usual place? The carnival ?_Before she could ask ,he was gone. Regaining her senses ,Amu grabbed the diary Ikuto had palced on the floor ,closed her eyes ,crossed her fingers and opened it._ Yes!_ It was the right one!Now came the problem .Would Amu still go to the date? Would Ikuto steal her diary if she didn't?Amu imagined a hurt look on Ikuto's face .Was that even possible?

Yume :Apparently ,i will have bouses .cause the date has nothing to do with dear diary ,return! It might though ,like some x-eggs...


	9. Love?

Yume: this is so late ,but I palnned to make this during thanksgiving work out well

Ikuto:wheres my date?

Amu:* stomps in room * **stops ** looks at ikuto**runs***

**Yume:**...

A date with a doki!

Amu woke up and heard mama and papa watching that horoscope tv show again. She also heard Ami screaming for her big sis. "oniiiiiiiii-chan!!!!!!!!!!!1" was the squel ,before a very small girl broke open amu's door and plopped her cute face on Amu's bed. "Oniiiiii-chan ,today ,your horoscope is number 1! they say its a great day to go out with someone." pausing , Ami straightened up and looking gleeful ,told Amu " I saw Ikuto onee-san yesterday jump of your balcony...." then ,with a sparkle in her eye , ami ran off ,leaving poor amu akwardly trying to put together what Ami just said ."my horoscope.... Ikuto ….date!!!!!!!!!!" Amu screamed. _Oh no! I forgot about the date .What time was it again?_Looking at the clock ,Amu saw that it was 9:00 am. Jumping of her bed , Amu rushed to get ready to go out.

"Bye , papa ,mama!"Amu yelled threw the door."Bye ,Amu-chan" answered her mother. "Whhhhhereeeeeeeeee arrrrrrrrrrrrre yoooooooooooou going Amuuuuu -chan???" said papa, popping his head out from behind a bush." ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!? papa ,whered you come from?" "Papa heard from ami that you were ...were ….gonig out with someone....."papa whimpered ,then jumped on amu's leg._Ami that tattletale. Can't keep her mouth shut for once._"Papa ,I'm going to go with Rima and Yaya to the park ok?" Amu impatiently said. _Shoot ,ran miki and suu ae right there ! I hope they don't do anything...._shaking papa off her leg ,amu ran of to the park ,not to meet rima or yaya ,but to the old place ,the stand where Ikuto first played the violin for her...

Amu was amazed to see Ikuot already there."i thought I was late?" panted amu. Smirking ,Ikuto said" so ,were you that eager to see me?" Amu reddened "Of course not, I as just afraid you would take my diary if I didn't come..." amu straighted up and caught her breath. She gasped when she saw Ikuot was no longer where he stood before ,but right above her in a tree ,like a cat pouncing on is prey. "Ikuto ,so why do you want me to meet you here again?" Amu questioned the feline." Didn't I tell you? Its a date ,d-a-t-e. " Ikuto teased. "Yeah ,what do you really want?" amu asked him ,expecting him to answer embryo ."Do you really want to know?" Ikuto asked Amu?"hai" "well..." ikuot leaped of the tree gracefully,and bent down right by amus ear. He nipped it Again. "Ahhhh, what did you do that for?amu was as ready as a strwberry now. It made ikuto laugh out loud ." ha , that look really fits you amu"" did you just call me amu?why am I here again .i'm leaving right now!" with that ,our embarrased heroine tried to leave , but Ikuto caught her by the waist and this time ,whispering in her ear said "heres the answers ,!.Yes I called you Amu ,2. your here on a date ,and 3. i'm here not to see the embryo but you" with that, Ikuto spun amu around and kissed her ,soflty . Shocked Amu backed up and said ,"butbutbut....." "Now on to the date, lets go to this cafe I know ,its has great _starwberries..._" Ikuto teased ,as if nothing just happened. _He's a natural_ . Reluctantly and confused ,amu followed him ,to the best time of her life.

"Amu ,I really do like you ,"Ikuto said" and I hope we can go out together again soon..." "Sure"was the answer. They were outside Amu front door . Ikuto kisssed Amu again lightly ,then left.

IN her room ,Amu wrote in her diary. _Ikuto likes me . I like him .Is that why he took my diary?_

Tonight ,Amu slept ,anticipating any little message the crafty feline would bring.


End file.
